totaldramainsanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim
In Total Drama Island: Insanity, Kim is one of the contestants. Kim is the seventh contestant to arrive on the island. He is placed on the Killer Bass. In the theme song, Kim is seen grinning and nudging to Sam to get her to stop reading. In the group photo, Kim has his fingers in a hand-gun motion, looking determined. Biography Kim seems to be an enthusiastic individual, usually characterized by saying the words, "What's good?" and "(blank) almost took you!" He hates his name, and would rather be called Alex, but to his chagrin, there's already an Alex in the competition. I Don't Wanna be Famous part 1 Kim arrives on the island, but steps on a rotten plank of the dock, falling into the water. When he got back on the dock, he asked for Chris to call him Alex, but to no avail. A few of the contestants made fun of his name, but Kim stated that he's in it to win it. Kim tries to say his secondary line, but Eric cuts him off, calling it corny. Kim is seen talking to Nathalie a couple times in the introductions. Kim is put on the Killer Bass, and tries to say "What's Good", but Chris tells him "Nothing. Get over there!" Kim was the first person to say negative feedback on the Killer Bass's flag and name. Later, Kim is seen with Jonathon and Sarah, mentioning that Chris's hair looked like a rug. I Don't Wanna be Famous part 2 Kim stays quiet until his time to jump, making fun of Chris being soft about Sarah's plushie, Len. In response, Chris pushes Kim off of the cliff and doesn't count it as a point. When Adam made it to the water, Kim asked what's good, but Adam annoyedly cut him off, only to be smacked by Savannah. When Krystal talks about the pet rock she killed, Kim is seen in the confessional saying that he doesn't get it. Josh is outside of the confessional, telling him that he's not supposed to and to go away. Kim is later seen with Jake, Jake asking if they were at the campsite yet, and Kim constantly saying no. Kim broke the fourth wall, saying, "This is a cartoon. Physics doesn't matter." When Sarah asked why the term "Shut up, I'm Lady Gaga!" kept popping up, Kim replied with, "Because they can." Later, Kim took Savannah's place filling the water into the hot tub. When Josh brings up the idea of a rollercoaster challenge, Kim agrees. Kim is last seen doing a victory dance with Sarah and Steven. Wanted: Awake or Asleep Kim is first seen urging Nathalie and Savannah to start running the race. When the two threaten to vote him off, if he doesn't leave them alone, he runs off. When Haley gigglesnorted at Leon's remark, Kim wondered what it was. In the awake-a-thon, Kim is seen with Jonathon and Sarah, wondering why the challenge was so boring. Kim broke the fourth wall, right afterwards. During the fairy dust part of the challenge, Kim tied himself to the decaying tree, and the tree collapsed on him, making him lose the challenge. He confirmed that he was okay. Kim accidentally kissed Josh's ear in Noah-Cody style, and ran off in terror. Kim seems to have some dislike towards Steven, who cheated in the challenge.